1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of medicine and particularly relates to a portable icebox for use in transporting medicine and the like.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,515 issued Sept. 15, 1964 to Jentis et al., there is disclosed an insulin preserving travel kit for diabetics. The invention employs a bimetallic thermostatic element which controls the discharge of liquid Freon from a supply bottle into a heat-exchange coil wherein the Freon is evaporated and from which gaseous Freon is discharged into the atmosphere. The invention uses a Freon bottle of a relatively unusual design, and because such containers are not readily available, the entire supply of refrigerant must be carried with the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,727, issued Feb. 23, 1971 to Fraser, there is disclosed a non-portable apparatus, including a vacuum chamber and vacuum pump, for freeze-drying various water-containing materials. The containers of liquid material to be freeze-dried are placed in a vacuum chamber, which is then pumped down and cooled by a refrigerator which includes a tank in which chunks of dry ice are immersed in a fluid such as acetone to produce a cold-temperature bath. The cold bath is connected by a heat pipe to the vacuum chamber where the heat tube terminates in condensing fins.
These two patents serve to demonstrate that although the need for a portable medicine cooler has been recognized for years, and although the technology and components have been available for some time, a satisfactory portable cooler has not been commercially available, so far as is known.
Diabetics and other persons under medical treatment may be required to take injections to forestall unconsciousness or other ill effects. In many cases the medication must be stored at a reduced temperature such as 40.degree. F., and it is not uncommon for the patient to store the medication in his refrigerator at home. The ability of such persone to travel freely is greatly restricted because they cannot predict when their need for the medication will arise. Storage of the medication in a centrally-located hotel refrigerator is impractical because the medication is not immediately available when needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable icebox for use by patients who must carry cooled medication with them. It is contemplated that the portable icebox of the present invention would be no larger than a camera or binocular case. Thus, the patient can easily carry the portable icebox of the present invention with him on outings such as hiking or motorcycle trips.